Wrongtown Wikia
'WRONGTOWN' SO WRONG! Wrongtown is a renegade sound camp. We set up quick and are loud as fuck. Our beacon, canopies, tents, support vehicles, communal shade, kitchen, trampolines and sound are all 100% complete within 10hrs. Our system is louder than it's supposed to be. Sometimes we join or collaborate with other camps or have placement with the bmorg.. other times, we just pop up wherever there's space. Usually somewhere around the 7:30 Sector. Either way, you'll find us kicking back and being mildly offensive in short order. WHO WE ARE: Old school ravers, festival kids, and burners from the U.S., Canada, Australia, Germany and Japan. The most seasoned of our crew have been to almost every burn since 1999, and many us have been a part of various theme camps, including the Stoke N Poke's Games a Lot (center camp ring), Dustfish (the Esplanade), BRC3PO (the 3:00 Post Office) and Teknoasis (along 2:00), Jungle Jym, Mega Mikoshi, and several Burning Man Regionals. 'Wrongtown and the Dream Machine at Burning Man 2016' Wrongtown is back and supporting "Dream Machine Guild" from Japan. We are going to have between 50-75 people, so we can set up a proper camp. CAMP FEATURES: The Beacon '''- 40' high tower with programmed bank of 8x 24" LED's. Visible across the playa. '''Public Shade '''- 60' diameter octagonal shade, with rugs and furniture underneath, along with some lighting. This is meant to be an inviting space for passers by to drop in and hang out for a while. '''Communal Kitchen - 4 stoves, sink, pots, pans, dishes, cups, silverware, food storage. There will be a meal plan for camp members. There will also be a waste management system that includes waste water, recycling, trash, and an incinerator. Trampolines - Maybe 2 or 3 at the front of the camp for public use. Sound System - For camp use. There will be no decks or DJ lineup this year. Showers - 2 shower stalls, with evaporation pools for shower use only. Tent City - Centrally-located canopy structures for communal camping. There will be enough space to accommodate approximately 22x 2-person tents. By the time the gates open, some, but not all canopies will be set up. Be sure to contact an organizer about a canopy if you need one. Private Camping '''- There will be space for camping with domes, yurts, and vehicle camping as well, but since these take up more space than average, please contact one of the organizers for approval ahead of time, and placement on-site. If you bring an RV, you are also responsible for taking your waste out or getting your tanks pumped by a service provider. DO NOT use the evaporation pool.. these are for the camp showers only. If you need help with this, please let us know and we will happily help you find a solution! '''Camp Requirements: In order to be a campmate at Wrongtown for 2016, you must pay dues and perform 2 duties. There's also an optional meal plan, and various forms of theme camp participation and gifting. DUES: Pay camp dues of 150 USD per person to help cover camp expenses. We understand if you're having financial difficulties, and would rather have you camping with us than not, so please let us if you have trouble with the dues and we will work something out. Also, if you happen to have the funds and would like to gift, you can sponsor someone else, personally or anonymously. DUTIES: Sign up for 2 volunteer shifts. These shifts are required to keep the camp running, and typically take no longer than one hour per shift, and include things from getting ice, to cleaning up a little bit from around the communal area. A signup list will be made available shortly. MEAL PLAN (optional): Sign up for the meal plan for 2 square meals a day, lunch and dinner, prepared by the best cooks in the camp. When we did this in the past, it costed 75 USD per person for the week, and included meals. Will update you soon on this. Theme Camp Gifting (recommended): A theme camp is a playa gift in and of itself. We need help running this camp! The things we're looking for right now are: '- Early Setup Crew' - 10 for Art, and 10 for Infrastructure '- Take-Down and MOOP Sweep Crew '- 15 total '- Kitchen Manager' - To oversee and carry out the meal plan. This will involve a little extra prep time, as necessary food items will be determined in aggregate and then purchased in bulk. '- Cooks' - to cook meals during the week. A signup list will be made available shortly. '- Graphic Designer' - to help us with our camp schwag this year. We're trying to decide among the following camp schwag items: T-shirts, Pendants, Water Bottles, Stickers. This will be our first year doing this, and we're really excited about it! History Archives Photo Archive (visible if you are in the Wrongtown fb group) - https://www.facebook.com/groups/444717712221342/photos/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse